


A love that will never grow old

by Bitchard_ZK



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Brokeback mountain based, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchard_ZK/pseuds/Bitchard_ZK
Summary: Richard and Till finally make that promised horseback trip through the mountains and rediscover their friendship and establish something even stronger.Loosely based on Brokeback mountain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for this fic is A love that will never grow old, by Emmylou Harris from the soundtrack of Brokeback Mountain.   
> I highly suggest listening to it. Even if it's not your style, it's just a perfect soundtrack to this fanfic.

_Inhale._

The oxygen that was unmistakably nature’s unpolluted pure air filled his lungs. Everywhere he looked, left, right, ahead, behind- there was nature. Trees, rivers, mountains, all but anything manmade. This was a far way from Berlin for Richard, as well as for Till, it was coming home.

“How much further can we go?” Till turned around just in time to see Richard approach him on his white horse.  He showed the man a smile.

 “As far as you want to go.” The older man replied.  Richard was already making noises-  the man really didn’t have to use any words to make clear his desires. He looked over to Till who nodded and already unmounted his horse.

“We can set a camp here. “ He replied. Both were from Schwerin, but god sometimes Till felt like he was the only one with experience of the outdoor. Richard was a pretty good hunt, but Till was better.

“What can I do?” The young man asked, getting off of his horse as well.

“You can let the horses drink. “ Till responded. The broad man was already setting up camp for the night. They always set up things together- Till a bit more than Richard. For a moment he watched the swimmer slam in the wooden pins to set their tent up with. He swallowed before taking the reigns and moving the horses along with him with a click of his tongue. The river was a bit further from this point, a little bit lower as well. The surroundings were incredibly beautiful- even Richard, fresh from New York, had to admit this was better after all. Both Schweriner men had grown up in the ‘farm side’ of Germany, as Paul jokingly called it. They were rougher around the edges and did things differently, true, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t love the city. Till for example was a fervent countryside lover, whereas Richard preferred the city at times.

As the horses drank their well-deserved day’s worth of water, Richard couldn’t help but look up to the top of the steep hillside, to where Till was already finishing up the tent. He did take his sweet time out here, he had to admit that, but even so, that tent rose up pretty darn quick.

“Looking good!” Richard yelled up to the man, who turned around to wave and hold up his thumb.  He smiled and began to lead the two back up the hill. Once he got up there Till took the horses from him and tied them around the tree about six feet away from the tent. Richard sat down on the ground, eyes on the larger man, a smile on his face. He was happy to be alone with him again, no band-schedule, no personal issues. Nothing. Of course, their kids were at home but they were fine. Just fine. He felt that old stirring emotion in his stomach again, that nagging sensation he had felt with Till, and when his daughter and son were born. It was something that made him feel sworn to protect them with his life.

“Are you going to get those twigs for me or what?” His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the large man wave an arm rather angrily.  He showed him a smirk and hopped up to his feet.

“Lost in thought!” He replied and followed the man into the trees. He picked up everything he could find while Till took care of the larger sticks and branches. Fortunately, they found plenty in no time, and Richard was left to build the fire while Till unpacked some of the food they brought. They’d hunted before, but neither of them had been in the mood for this tonight. He had brought his hunting knife, though. Within at least fifteen minutes they had a fire up and going, and Till held a small steel pan over the fire with beans in it. God if they had to eat beans one more time, he’d vomit.

“Don’t  we still have some soup left?” Richard remarked as he took his heated can of beans.

“You already ate that yesterday you picky bitch”. Till replied, obviously sick of his complaining. He did complain a lot today so he cut him some slack.

“Maybe we can try catching a rabbit tomorrow”.  He smirked at that. Back in the DDR times, they’d often chase after a small critter with their car. Just his smirk alone made Till think of the exact same memory, Richard could tell because of he too, began to smirk.

“Remember when Flake almost started crying because he thought it was a cat?” Richard let out a hearty laugh at this. God, they had had some adventures together back then. 

“Or when you slept over, and my mother mistook your hair for a skunk?” He added when Richard laughed a little bit too hard about the whole cat scenario. His laugh died down a little.

“It wasn’t that bad”. He said in defense. “ It actually looked pretty good”.

“Not  _that_  good. It looked like an animal. . . But that’s what drew me to you”. He chuckled, a smile on his face. Richard found himself blushing,  but just a little.

“Not my amazing guitar playing?” He chuckled.

“That came later,” Till answered, and took a mouthful of the beans.

They ate in a relative silence later until both men stared into the fire, tired from their day of traveling.  In that moment, every single glance he gave Till was returned with a sly smile, which was rare. He hadn’t  seen Till smiling at him like that for quite a while. They’d had several issues in the past, one of them being a little outburst the two had had after reading the lyrics to ‘Eifersucht’. . . But that was all done. They had buried the hatchet for that. But their friendship, no matter how close it was- was never the same as it had been before Rammstein. He showed him a bit of a shy smile as well.

-

Till couldn’t help but stare at his best friend. As much as he’d like to reject and deny it- he had missed being intimate with him like this. They used to be so unbelievably close, and yet here they were, after everything they’d gone through. From betrayal to fighting, to women, children, and fame.  . . Back to the old roots. They had nothing but simplicity with them. Of course, it took Richard some persuasion to just take some old and raggedy clothes from the back of his closet- but he had succeeded.

“You look good Scholle”. He said, referring to the noticeable weight gain. Richard had lost an incredible amount of weight earlier this year after the divorce, so he was more than happy to see the little bit of chubbiness in his friend again. They were both built broader than the others in the band- though Schneider did gain a few pounds himself.  He saw the bewildered expression on Richard’s face and knew the comment had taken him by surprise- but more importantly the nickname. He hadn’t used that name for quite some years now. Till had always used it affectionately, so after they lost some of the familiarity he had stuck to ‘Richard’. 

“Should I start to get worried? Am I on some crappy duty?” Richard replied, much to Till’s amusement.

“What? I’m complimenting you, not trying to get in your pants”. Till laughed, and placed the can and spoon on the side before letting out a deep sigh. It was getting darker and darker already. Richard placed the can away as well and stretched.

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m heading into the tent”. As he stretched a line of his stomach was revealed as his shirt crawled up with his movement. Till leaned forward to scratch at the skin.

“Watch the weight, though, you can barely close those beautiful shirts of yours”. He had successfully ruined his stretching out, for he now hunched over with a soft scoff.

“They’re not  _that_  bad.” He huffed.

“But they’re not that good either”. Till laughed. “No, but go ahead. I’m going to wash up first. I guess you’re doing that tomorrow”. He remarked as the younger man got into the tent.

“Yep”. He heard from inside and chuckled.

He didn’t waste too much time on getting freshened up a little, ready to hit the sack as well. A deep groan like sigh resonated from his chest as he crawled into the rather small tent as well. Richard had zipped their sleeping bags together last night, simply because he demanded to spread out room. Till was pretty fine with it. As he crawled into the bag he noticed Richard was shaking like a leaf again. He smiled and pulled him in like a lion or a bear would pull its cub in. The man cocked his head up for a moment before welcoming the extremely warm body against his own body. He sighed deeply while Till simply smiled.

“I’m glad you’re back Zven”. He whispered. Another use of names the other wasn’t quite used to anymore. Zven was his original name, one he didn’t let many people use even back then.  “You’ve got no idea how much of a hell life was without you as my right-hand man.” Richard was oddly quiet now, but he continued.  “I have no idea what I’ll do without you, so don’t leave me like that again”.

Till wondered what had triggered his emotional outburst, perhaps the fact that this year hadn’t been too easy on him either, or the fact that he hadn’t felt like he could talk to anyone else in the band about it.  .  . He had always sought support in Richard. . . Despite his strong friendship with everyone.  He now realized Richard was awfully quiet, but then he realized it.

“Are you? Crying?” He felt a chuckle pass his lips with it. Not in a mocking sense- but.  . . It was hard to explain, sometimes he just laughed when someone he held dear cried over something like a song, or words. It was an affectionate thing- he couldn’t quite explain it either.  He pulled the other in closer and felt Richard lean his head backward, his wet cheek pressing against Till’s.

“I’m sorry- I fucked up so many times”. Came his groggy voice, making Till feel as though his heart was bleeding.  “I keep fucking up. And I don’t want to, I really don’t.” He had trouble speaking, so Till helped him. He tilted the man’s head with his arm and pressed his lips on Richard’s. It was a bit of a risky move- but apparently, it worked, for the man broke into a few sobs before moving his hand onto Till’s cheek. He smiled through the kiss while the younger man sobbed into it. He broke it and simply held the other close, face buried in his neck. He too, got emotional now, feeling so whole and just- in general, like he should feel. Complete.

“I love you so much, you idiot”. Till whispered, and pressed a kiss on his jaw, resulting in Richard’s  single gasp for air now that he finally stopped sobbing.

“I love you too, so much Till. . . So much”. He kept holding onto his cheek while Till ’s arms were now wrapped around his waist, holding him against his lap and chest. He managed to free himself enough to turn around and face the man, grabbing his face in both hands. The two remained like that, eyes closed as their foreheads pressed together.

_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true_ _  
_Just lay back in my arms for one more night_  
_I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes_  
_Saying this one's the love of our lives.__

Till pressed a kiss on Richard’s lips again, this time resulting in them locking lips more passionately- but still with great affection. Their eyes remained closed as Till pressed his hand on Richard’s lower back and shoulder blades. Richard tilted his head, allowing Till more access as he parted his lips to welcome the man closer to him. With a soft dart of his tongue, their kiss deepened further, becoming slightly wilder as their love and desire mixed together. They had been apart physically, but most importantly mentally- and for the first time in years they felt together again.

_'Cause I know a love that will never grow old_ _  
_And I know a love that will never grow old.__

Till moved his hands underneath Richard’s shirt, sliding over his bare skin while Richard’s arms tightened around his neck,  pulling him in closer as he submitted himself to Till gladly. Till lifted his shirt up and over Richard’s head as he released his neck,  only to be reunited shortly after. Richard’s body was warm to his own bare chest. There were goosebumps on his skin, so he pulled the sleeping bag up higher, holding him in his arms. He felt Richard desired him just as much as he did, so gently, he nudged his knee between the other’s legs. Despite the cold, including the warmth of the fire outside, their bodies held each other warm as their lust and love for each other grew. Richard moved his hands over Till’s chest now, flat against his breast as he locked their lips and tongues together with passion. Till took the daring step to move his hands lower and ghost over the other’s firm behind. Richard broke their kiss, lips still touching, to part his lips and pant softly. He was obviously slightly aroused if not more. Till took this as permission to squeeze him firmly and pull him in closer against his body, his left knee sliding between Richard’s legs and applying pressure against his crotch. They drew their breaths in short ragged pants while Till pushed Richard in a higher position- as if placing him on a pedestal. He began to leave a trail of kisses down the man’s neck, down to his collar bone and to his chest. Richard’s fingers raked through Till’s hair as he stared down at the other. His lips were parted, hair unkempt and roots far enough to convince others it was a dip-dye. He wasn’t wearing makeup, he did shave- but Richard was fussy that way- but despite all of that, he looked gorgeous. Till realized he had stopped everything when Richard looked down at him with half-lidded eyes.

  
“What?” He asked, voice soft and obviously affected by their lovemaking.

“Nothing. You’re just beautiful”. Till replied, causing Richard to show a smile he wished he could frame and keep with him forever. It was such a beautiful, natural, ear to ear smile he didn’t see often on his face. Sure he smiled a lot- but this was almost poetic.  Till showed a similar smile before kissing the guitarist again, tenderly this time. He had his arms wrapped around him as he gently rocked his hips along with Richard, who also  sought more friction. His hand slid down to the the man’s rear end again, squeezing it again before sliding his hands inside of Richard’s pants. Their kiss heated up again, and a bit later, he removed the man’s trousers altogether. Richard didn’t allow him to move him back in their previous position until he had removed Till’s boxers, drawing a chuckle from his lips. They had seen each other naked plenty of times, more often so than dressed, Oliver had once said while they traveled in the United States. Their lips met again as Richard now wrapped his arms around his neck again and pressed their bodies flat against each other. Their groins touched and it felt more intimate than he could care to describe.

_When you wake up the world may have changed_ _  
_But trust in me, I'll never falter or fail_  
_Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night,_  
_And your laughter's like wind in my sails.__

Till turned them over, placing himself on top. Richard spread his legs carefully- nervous, yet calm and trusting of Till. The larger man merely locked their lips together and parted only to leave soft kisses on the man’s cheeks, jaws, and neck. Richard seemed to be in a trance-like state as his hands moved up and down his body, lips parted and eyes half-lidded with pleasure. He slid his hand between his legs, fingers wrapping around his hard member. It elicited a moan from him, one that made his own erection that much harder. Richard looked into his eyes now as he mimicked Till’s movements and carefully slid his palm over Till’s proof of lust. They pleasured each other for a while until Richard prompted him to do more. He released Till’s erection and moved up higher. Till followed and wet his fingers with saliva before sliding them against Richard’s entrance. Richard moved his hand up and down his own member as Till let his finger circle around him before entering. A soft gasp passed his lips at the intrusion- but it didn’t hurt. He trusted Till, and besides, he was extremely aroused, making it easier to relax and welcome the feeling. Till circled it a little, making Richard’s moans louder. When judging that the man was ready for more, he retracted his fingers enough to enter his middle finger along with his index finger.  Richard’s forehead pressed against his shoulder as he cupped man’s member and sensitive testicles with his free palm.

“Till- please”. He moaned. It made his blood boil, hearing how badly Richard wanted him. He removed his fingers and classlessly spat in his hand. He could read from Richard’s face that he was too aroused to even care about it. Till pressed his member against Richard’s entrance, eyes locked on the man underneath him, who continued to stroke his member, eyes on Till. He pressed past the tight ring of muscle, obviously causing him to wince and breathe a bit faster- but so far so good. He waited for the other to get used to the new sensation before sliding in deeper. When he was completely inside of Richard he held the man closer, pulling him into his lap and sitting upright. Richard wrapped his arms around Till’s neck, foreheads pressed together.  The two’s moans grew louder as they moved, Till’s hands in Richard’s flanks to assist him as he rode the man slowly and sensually. It was even more arousing to see Richard in this position, so fragile in his arms somehow. He held the man close, lips pressed firmly against his as Richard wrapped his legs around his waist

_'Cause I know a love that will never grow old_ _  
_And I know a love that will never grow old.__

Their kiss was long, passionate and heated as Till rose up into a kneeling position and place Richard down on his back again. He moved faster now, angling his hips a little too, initially, make it more comfortable for himself. As he thrusted a few times, Richard suddenly cried out and let his head fall against his pillow. Till took this as a good sign and grabbed his hips to thrust harder.  The man moaned loudly, one hand tugging on Tills hair as his arm wrapped around his neck, the other stroked his member in a rhythm similar to Till’s thrusts. He felt how he was getting closer and he could see in Richard’s face that he too, was getting closer.

“Till, I’m going-“, He didn’t have to finish that famous sentence, a smirk formed on Till’s face as he pressed kisses on Richard’s cheeks, neck and shoulder while he thrusted. With a loud and pleasure-filled moan Richard came, covering his stomach and abdomen with his release. Till didn’t need much more after seeing that. A few thrusts were all he needed to come to his own climax, moaning deeply as Richard pressed his hands over his cheeks and kissed the corner of his mouth. He held Richard in place, his member buried deep inside of him as he too reached his orgasm. The two were left to breathe rather raggedly and loudly. It took a while before Till removed himself from the other and leaned to the side to take the towel he had brought in. He moderately cleaned himself and Richard- since he was obviously still in pleasure land.  He then lied down, pulling the smaller man against his chest again. Richard rolled over to lay his head on the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as his eyes drooped.

_Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time,_ _  
_Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long._  
_Who cares where we go on this rutted old road_  
_In a world that may say that we're wrong.__

Till pressed several kisses against the man’s face, admiring how handsome he had become over the many years. He had changed so much, had become so different. . . Yet he hadn’t realized it until they were apart, torn between battles they alone could fight. He let his fingers rake through the man’s hair, who began to fall asleep already. They had had a terribly long week with not that much sleep, so he couldn’t quite blame him.

“I’m glad to have you back”. Richard murmured against his neck as he tilted his head backward to bury his face in Till’s neck. He couldn’t only smile at this, rubbing his thumb along his cheek. He remembered when those cheeks were much plumper, more youthful and almost childish when they met. It never felt like many years had passed since they first met, but whenever they looked at each other, closely, he could see the time had passed.  All he could be thankful for is that not too much time had passed during their fight.

“I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you hated me”. It made Till chuckle to hear him say this, resulting in him –pressing an affectionate kiss on his forehead.

“You would’ve tried harder. Just like I would have”. He joked, making the guitarist chuckle softly. The held each other a little bit closer even, forgetting anything else in the world.

“I love you, and I always will”. Till whispered.

“Don’t you have some old nickname to use now? Maybe my last name this time”. Richard chuckled, referring to Till’s use of ‘Scholle’ and ‘Zven’ earlier that evening.

“I could always call you Arschgeige if that’s what you want”. Till joked, making the man on top of his chest chuckle again.

“Richard’s fine”. He mumbled before opening one of those sea blue eyes again.  “But I love you too.”

“Promise you won’t bail on me again?” Till whispered as their lips connected for a last kiss before finally laying their heads down to sleep.

“Never again, if you promise you won’t ever let me go”. The man replied, earning a smile.

“I will never let you go.” Till promised.

And he didn’t.

_\-----_

“So, how was your vacation?” Christoph asked, eager to know if it was any good. They had all stayed at home with their children or lovers, but Till and Richard were the only ones out on an expedition.

“It was great you know? Just out in the woods, the mountains, the weather was great, we rode horseback”. Richard started, making eye contact with Till across the room a few times.

“It’s funny, I watched this movie last week with Jenny, and it made me think of you. It’s about these two men, I really liked it, and they went into the mountains to shepherd sheep for the summer. And they fell in love. IT was a really intriguing story”. Flake suddenly butted in, still working on that bite he took from his currywurst and bratkartoffeln. Paul sighed deeply.

“Ach, you and your drama films. I thought you hated movies. Sure, Till and Scholle went into the mountains to have steaming hot sex. Sure”. With that, he focused on dinner again. “The worst they did was beat each other up.”

“I sure beat him up”. Till muttered under his breath, winking at Richard who sat with a large smirk on his face.

 _'Cause I know a love that will never grow old_ _  
_And I know a love that will never grow old__.

 

 

 

 

Oliver saw it, knew what was going on, but like the good friend he was he simply remained quiet, and played the guitar.

 

 


End file.
